I'm Yours
by layners
Summary: I know it's been done to death, but I had my own ideas, sooo Liv gets attacked and guess who's there to help her? One Elliot Stabler! E/O :


**Note: Elliot is 6 months divorced, lives in an apartment in Manhattan, and shares custody with Kathy. E/O all the way!**

Olivia Benson rushed into the SVU squad room, threw her stuff down, and ran for the lockers. Once she was there, she crumpled into a corner and her sobs shook her body. Minutes later, Fin walked into the precinct, only to find Olivia's stuff, but no Olivia. Curious, he walked up to the crib, but still no Liv. He walked to the lockers, and heard the crying. He rushed to Olivia and held her to him.

"Baby girl, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," said Olivia as she weakly tried to stand.

"C'mon, Liv you're like my sister. You can tell me anything," he said kindly.

Too weak to resist, she gave in.

"On th-the way t-t-to work, a m-man p-p-pulled me int-t-o the alley," she started shakily. "H-he raped me, Fin." The heavy sobs returned and she collapsed.

"Oh, baby girl, come here," said Fin as he pulled her back into his embrace.

Munch, who had been looking for Fin and Olivia, had heard the last part of the conversation and burst into the locker room.

"Liv, we will get the prick responsible for this. He will not get away with this! I'm so sorry…"

"Th-th-thanks, Munch," She weakly tried to smile.

Fin spoke up, "Why don't you hear up to the crib and rest? We'll tell Captain what happened."

"No!" Olivia cried, "Don't tell Captain…Or Elliot!"

"Liv are you sure?" questioned Munch.

"Yes. Please. Just tell him I needed some sleep."

"Fine, honey, but you know you'll have to tell them sometime," said Fin gently.

"Just not now," Olivia said. "I'm going to head to the crib."

Walking from the lockers to the crib required walking through the squad room. Olivia walked as quickly as possible, but Cragen's questioning eyes still met her red, tear-stained ones. Breaking the eye contact as quickly as possible, she continued her hurried pace to the crib. Upon getting there, she let herself melt into a bunk. She allowed the tears to return. She never wanted to wake up again.

Olivia was like a daughter to Cragen, so naturally he ran to the crib to see what had happened to his little girl. When he saw her curled up on a bunk crying her eyes out, he was immediately alarmed. He sat down and stroked her head in a fatherly way.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

Not wanting to tell the whole story, she choked out, "I was raped on the way to work."

"Oh my god, Olivia! Are you okay? We will catch this guy I swear to you!"

"Thanks, Don," she said sadly.

"Come on, let's have Warner run a rape kit," he said, his detective mode switching back on.

"Okay," Liv said meekly.

"Liv…does Elliot know?" he asked softly.

"No," she replied, "And I'd really like to keep it that way."

"Okay, let's go now hon."

Meanwhile, one Elliot Stabler was walking into the squadroom late, and sincerely hoped the Captain hadn't noticed his tardiness. Walking in, he found Captain was nowhere in sight, and neither was Olivia. Oh god, Olivia. He loved her more than anything, but could not act upon it for a few reasons. One, she would never love him back. She was too amazing to love a man like him. Two, he could not risk their partnership. They could possibly be split up, and he couldn't imagine his job without her. Three, he couldn't risk their friendship. If it for some reason didn't work out, he would loose his best friend. And his final reason, was he didn't want her to think she was the rebound girl. He had only divorced Kathy six months ago, and he didn't want Liv to think he was only interested in a rebound. Truth was, he had loved her ever since they had been assigned partners. Returning to the present, he was still concerned with the whereabouts of his captain and Olivia.

"Hey, Fin, have you seen Liv or Captain?"

"Uhhh I don't know where they are, Elliot."

"Fin, cut the crap, you suck at lying. Seriously, where are they?" Elliot asked, getting a little annoyed.

"El, I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you," replied Fin apologetically.

"Fin, you have about two seconds to tell me where the hell Liv and Cragen are!" roared Elliot. He started to back Fin into the wall.

"Woah, calm it down, Elliot!" shouted Munch. "They're in medical, but don't tell them I told you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, Fin," said Elliot.

"Yeah, yeah, just get down there," replied Fin.

Elliot didn't need to be told twice. He all but sprinted to medical. Arriving he saw Melinda and no Liv.

"Mel, where's Liv?" he asked as nicely as possible.

"Elliot, you can't see her right now. Wait over there for a few minutes."

She saw in his eyes he was about to argue and continued, "Just do it, El. She'll be out in a few." She looked extremely worn.

_What the HELL happened? _Elliot wondered frantically. Finally, Olivia walked out. She looked stunning as usual, but broken. Worriedly, he put his arm around her. She shied away from his touch. He finally took notice of Cragen supporting her

"Liv, what happened?"

She looked at Don for reassurance and he nodded to her and gave her a slight smile. She shyly took Elliot's hand and led him to the private hallway.

"Liv, baby, are you okay? What happened?" he kept asking, extremely nervously.

"El, on my way to work…i was grabbed by a man…" she choked on a sob.

"Liv, did he…did he rape you?"

Tears streaming down her face, she nodded slightly. Elliot crushed her to his chest and in that second his heart broke. No one could do that to his kick-ass Olivia Benson.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch," he growled. "He'll pay."

"El, I do't want you to get hurt!" cried Olivia.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. Are you going to be okay?" asked Elliot gently.

"Yes…I just don't know if I can walk home alone tonight…god, I feel so weak and useless!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Honey, you can crash at my place, and don't worry about it. This is a ton to handle and you're doing great. I swear to you we will put this guy behind bars.


End file.
